


Picking flowers

by Byun_bun



Series: Deflowering series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Chan does a 180, Chan is caring and takes care of hyunjins virginity, Crying, Dacryphilia, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyunjin gets his bootyhole virginity taken, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Bang Chan, Virginity, hyunchan, minor hyung kink, party hook up, possible series if liked enough???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: "If you can fuck whoever you want. Go take home that guy right there," Jisung challenged, holding his hand out to point at the dark-haired boy who was standing alone. A red solo cup in his head."Fine," Hyunjin sneered back. Swallowing back the bottom of his drink, slamming it down onto the counter top and turning his head towards the mysterious guy.He could do it. He could make it look believable even like this.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Deflowering series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914130
Comments: 23
Kudos: 266





	Picking flowers

"If you can fuck whoever you want. Go take home that guy right there," Jisung challenged, holding his hand out to point at the dark-haired boy who was standing alone. A red solo cup in his head. 

"Fine," Hyunjin sneered back swallowing back the bottom of his drink, before slamming it down onto the countertop and turning his head towards the mysterious guy. 

He could do it. He could make it look believable even like this. 

Jisung snickered as Hyunjin walked away, his plan had worked and he was about to unveil if Hyunjin was just nothing but another fuck boy who loves to lie. There was no way the kid that was all talk was getting that much tail.

Chan took up against the wall, his eyes scanning the people that were dancing in the living room. The tiny house crowded with drunk college students. House parties were a huge trend among this particular college and Chan wasn't going to complain, because every time he went to a party there was always a pretty boy hanging off him. 

Hyunjin reached the living room, his heart racing rapidly in his chest. His eyes fixated on the mysterious person that was looming in the corner of the room. His head slightly bobbing to the music. 

"Uh, hey," Hyunjin spoke sheepishly, his eyes wandering up and down the dark-haired guy.  
He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, black vans, a white dress shirt, and a leather jacket on top. His sharp jaw clenched as he looked over to see Hyunjin. His lips curled into a partial smile. 

"You're a pretty little thing," Chan spoke, a hint of amusement lingered on his voice. 

"I'm Hyunjin."

"Chan."

Hyunjin swallowed again and looked back to where Jisung was sitting on the kitchen counter with their friend group. Dozens of eyes watched Hyunjin cautiously, all curious if he was more than just talk. 

It would be easy. Hyunjin just had to get the guy to follow him where everyone could see them. Get him alone for an hour, maybe kiss a little bit then go home and stretch the truth by a long shot. It had always worked until now. So why would this time be any different?

"This party is kind of loud, do you want to get out of here?" Hyunjin questioned, cocking his head to the side. An innocent smile on his plump lips.  
Chan found himself already staring at the boy's beautiful features. He would enjoy watching those red lips wrapped around his cock. The boy's beautiful eyes staring at him while he fucks his face. Chan knew this was the one he wanted tonight. 

"Sure, take me whenever you want to go?" Chan answered, extending out his hand for Hyunjin to take. 

Hyunjin hesitated for a moment, before catching on. Hyunjin took the man's hand into his own and started walking away from the party. He glanced over at Jisung and smirked smugly. This was going a lot better then he had expected. 

Jisung tsked and rolled his eyes, "Guess he wasn’t lying." 

Hyunjin walked out of the party, the man's rough hands still laced in his own. Hyunjin didn't stop until they were standing outside, more specifically in the dark back alley that was behind the house. 

"Are you of age?" Chan interrogated, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the obviously younger male's appearance. 

"Well, yeah I am in college ain't I?" Hyunjin answered honestly, before mashing his lips together tightly. He was so dense. The man was clearly asking to make sure that he wouldn't catch a case. Hyunjin knew this guy wanted more than just a few kisses, he could see the hunger in his eyes. 

"You're clearly a freshman," Chan spoke while pulling a cardboard box of cigarettes out of his leather jacket pocket. 

"Yeah, you?"

"Senior," Chan tsked, placing the cigarette between his lips. "Everyone knows who I am, kid." 

"Oh," Hyunjin drawled out, while he shoved his hands into his pocket. His blonde hair blew gently in the breeze. "Well, who are you?"

"You talk a lot," Chan hissed, dropping the cigarette from between his lips onto the ground. His hands reached out to the boy, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him against the wall. Hyunjin was like a doll, following the way the much stronger person pulled and pushed him around until all he could feel was the rough concrete against his back. The cold cement chilling right through his thin shirt. His heart was racing in his chest, banging against his ribcage like a damn dryer against a wall. Why the hell was this making Hyunjin so damn anxious? 

Hyunjin couldn't deny that Chan was fucking hot. Like it would be an honor to have him as a bragging right. From the dark bouncy curls, sharp jawline, and noticeably thick kissable lips. 

Without thinking, Hyunjin reached out to touch the beautiful features of Chan's face, but he was quickly rejected when Chan snatched his hand and pinned it against the cement wall. Hyunjin squirmed as Chan leaned in pressing all of his weight against Hyunjin, his face barely an inch from Hyunjins. 

"You don't have to act like this is some romantic shit, the extra touching isn't necessary," Chan spoke coldly. 

What had Hyunjin got himself into, worse, what did Jisung know about Chan that Hyunjin didn't.

Chan pressed his lips against Hyunjins roughly. Hyunjin could feel himself falling about. What was this feeling? Why did kissing him feel this way? Hyunjin kissed back, suddenly insecure and inexperienced. Chan was moving way too fast but how could he confess that he was nothing but a virgin. The closest that he has done sexually was gotten a handjob once by a kid in grade ten. And even then that was so long ago. 

Chan's tongue glided across Hyunjins bottom lip softly, causing Hyunjin to part his lips further in surprise. What he was not expecting was a wet, hot tongue entering the cavern of his mouth. This was a whole new level of kissing for him, it made the blood rush straight to his groin. 

It was hot. He liked it a lot. But he wasn't sure how to react, or how to follow the lead. 

Hyunjin knew things, but he didn't know how to do them. When he wanted to stand out in college he spent his nights reading and researching mangas, novels, fanfics, and many many videos. So that when people asked about his conquests he could give some bullshit porno scenes that he had read or watched. 

At first, it was great. He got the attention he wanted, but he could never fully justify why the hell was lying about something so stupid. 

Chan pulled away and glanced down at the boy with a dull expression, "Is this boring for you or something? Why aren't you reacting or moving?"

"uh-uh," Hyunjin stuttered. But he was enjoying it, he was enjoying it more than any other time that he had kissed someone.

Chan furrowed his brows and stepped away from the boy releasing Hyunjin's hand that had been held above his head. Hyunjin's hard cock now visible through his tight jeans, Chan smirked to himself.  
"Is this your first time or something?" Chan questioned curiously, his head tilting to the side like a curious mischievous cat. 

"No, it's not!" Hyunjin protested, his face turned into a scowl.

Chan rolled his eyes, "I will take that as a yes. Sorry I am not into fucking virgins they always get attached like lost puppies."

"I'm not a virgin," Hyunjin whined, glancing to the ground and up, his now lonely lips pouting slightly, "Just kiss me again."

Chan leaned his head in closer to Hyunjin, an intrigued expression, "And why should I kiss you again? Give me a good reason and we can continue."

Chan was treating this like it was some board game like if he didn't win he was going to flip the board smashing away the pieces. Hyunjin could tell that Chan was used to getting what he wanted, and when he was denied he made sure no one won. But, Hyunjin found himself wanting nothing more than to be first in line in the path of destruction that was Chan. 

Hyunjin had never felt this way for anyone, he was ready to throw in the towel admitting defeat to the dark-haired boy. 

"Hyunjin?" Chan spoke sternly, "Are you just going to waste my time?"

"No-no," Hyunjin sputtered out, his cheeks flushed and burned in embarrassment. Why the hell was he acting all giddy? This was so fucking embarrassing. 

"Fuck, you’re cute," Chan buzzed, leaning back into the boy. His arm pressed against the wall holding himself only a few inches away from Hyunjin. “Now tell me, if you’re not a virgin. What do you want my hands to do to you?”

“Touch me,” Hyunjin whimpered pathetically. 

“Gonna have to be a little more specific than that,” Chan teased, his lips inches from Hyunjin's neck. 

Hyunjin shivered as he felt the hot breath hit his neck, followed by a pair of soft lips. 

“I want you to stretch me and then fuck me in any position that you’d like,” Hyunjin breathed out quickly his heart racing. His head hot and fuzzy as he realized what he had just said. 

Chan let out a deep laugh, his eyes scanning the boy up and down.

“Fine, you’re too cute to miss this opportunity,” Chan pushed himself away from the wall and extended out his head, “But, since I am taking your virginity I think we should do it somewhere a lot more comfortable.”

✥

Hyunjin sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly as he shed his coat, waiting for Chan to return. He found himself gazing around the boy's dorm room. It was fairly empty. The only things on the walls were a few band posters. Hyunjin concluded that either Chan didn’t care about decorating his space or he was just simple. 

Chan appeared with a glass of water and a small red pill in his hand. 

“Here take this, it’s just a small dosage of Advil. I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

Hyunjin nodded and took the pill carefully from his hand, placed it on his tongue, and swallowed it down with a gulp of water. Chan took the glass back from him and sat it on the nightstand and opened up the first drawer pulling out a bottle of lube and a purple bullet looking thing that Hyunjin was sure was a vibrator. 

“This is all my personal stuff so you don’t have to worry about any of it being used on other people,” Chan explained, “I don’t do this whole bringing people home thing ever so consider yourself lucky.”

Hyunjin nodded slowly, his jaw clenching nervously. Chan moved from beside the nightstand and kneeled down in front of Hyunjin, his hand lazily resting on top of Hyunjin's thigh. 

“You don’t have to be nervous. Unlike most, I will make sure that your first time is actually enjoyable and not something you’ll end up regretting. But if you feel uncomfortable in any way. I want you to say something okay?”

“Okay,” Hyunjin hummed back. 

Chan didn’t waste any time, his fingers pulled at the hem of Hyunjins shirt pulling it up past his head. The boy lifted his arms in response as his shirt was removed from him. Chan threw the shirt onto the ground and repeated the same actions with his pants until Hyunjin was laying back on the bed, completely exposed. His beautiful body finally on display for Chan. 

“Fuck,” Chan breathed out in surprise. He knew the boy was good looking, but he was not fully expecting his body to be that impressive, not to mention Chan found himself admiring how pretty his cock looked all red and swollen. Twitching all on its own in excitement. 

Chan undressed quickly and joined the freshman on the bed, the bottle of lube in hand along with the vibrator and a condom. Hyunjin watched curiously as Chan turned on the little bullet to a low setting, the faint buzzing sound filling his ears. Chan ripped open the condom and put the small purple toy inside. 

“This will help relax you hopefully,” Chan spoke, while he placed the condom wrapped toy ontop of Hyunjins cock. And rolled down the remainder of the condom down. Trapping the toy on the tip of Hyunjin’s cock. 

Hyunjin was shocked as the vibrator touched his sensitive slit, the soft vibrating making him twitch even more involuntarily, the new feeling making his tummy tighten even more. 

“Is that okay?” Chan questioned, his brows raised as he waited for an answer. 

“Feels weird, but nice,” Hyunjin answered honestly, blinking slowly at the boy in front of him. 

Chan had completely changed from the guy who was ready to rail him into the cold cement, even his demeanor had changed. 

“Good,” Chan cooed, “Okay so now, It will help if you hold your legs up for me. It makes the angle easier for me and a lot more comfortable for you.”

Chan pulled the boy's legs up and Hyunjin held his legs to his chest tightly, biting down on his lip roughly as the bullet pressed into his tummy, creating a ripple effect throughout his body. 

“Are your nipples sensitive?” Chan asked as he pulled the lube up into view.

“I don’t think so,” Hyunjin replied, “I’ve seen a lot of people doing it in mangas and when I tried I didn’t feel anything.”

“Yeah it’s not super common for people to be that affected by their nipples but everyone typically has a spot that makes them go weak.”

“Do you?” 

“Mhm,” Chan nodded, “But you’d have to figure that one out yourself.”

Chan popped open the bottle of lube and tipped it upside down, the cold liquid dripped onto Hyunjins hole, causing him to jump in response to the foreign feeling. Chan smeared the lube around with his thumb, enjoying how responsive the boy underneath him was. 

“You are so pretty,” Chan hummed, as he slowly pushed his index finger into the boy watching as his lips parted in shock, he continued to slowly move his finger in and out while. 

The senior slowly worked his fingers into the freshman. Focusing hard on making the boy as comfortable as possible. 

“Does it feel okay?” Chan questioned.

“Feels strange but really good,” Hyunjin moaned. 

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his nose scrunching as he panted and moaned in sync to the push of Chan’s fingers. His nails dug slightly into his legs as he fought to not let them go, his tummy rising and falling with each deep breath only bringing more pain to his throbbing cock. He felt a sudden pressure growing in his tummy, his body wanting to release. 

“Chan,” Hyunjin drawled, “feels weird.”

“What’s wrong? If you’re going to cum you can cum baby,” Chan spoke warmly, his voice made Hyunjins toes curl as he felt him release like some toy on command. 

Chan removed his fingers, smiling from ear to ear. More than pleased to be the one to take away this pretty boy's innocence. He patted the boy's leg gently, signaling that he could let go of his hands.

Hyunjin stretched out his long legs, gasping as the bullet rubbed against his sensitive cock. 

“You listen so well,” Chan praised, “a person should really keep you around.”

Hyunjin looked up at Chan with wide, teary eyes, the overstimulation of pleasure bringing him to tears. 

“I guess you have never reached an orgasm like that before. And that was only from my fingers curling into your prostate.” 

Hyunjin hummed, tears leaking down the sides of his face, “ feels good, m more.”

“Fuck you look so pretty when you cry,” Chan moaned, leaning forward into the boy, lips mashed together. 

Chan moved his hands, massaging the boy in random spots like his thigh or hip as he kissed him. Taking in the boy's sweet moans and taste. Everything about the boy drove Chan insane. He has never had somebody fall to tears because they had felt that good, it was new and exciting and made Chan feel powerful to say the very least. 

“Please need more,” Hyunjin whined through the kiss. 

Chan nodded slowly into the kiss, enjoying a few more seconds of warmth before pulling back again, the first thing he did was remove the condom and bullet from Hyunjins cock. He admired how swollen and red his spent cock looked, half-hard and covered in his own cum. The slit of his cock red and puffy from the bullet. 

The cum leaked down the base of Hyunjin’s cock, dripping down his thighs. 

“You came a lot,” Chan cooed while smearing some of the dripping cum into the copious amounts of lube that coated the entirety of Hyunjin's hole. Chans two fingers slipped in fairly easily, the boy's muscles more relaxed than before. He scissored his fingers, stretching the boy out more. 

"Please Hyung," Hyunjin pleaded, his hands covering his flushed face. 

Chan tsked, "You need to be prepared or it will hurt."

Hyunjin whined, impatiently grinding himself further into his Hyungs hand. 

"You got a small taste of it and now you're like a needy little bitch," Chan teased, "It's cute, but baby please remember that you still need to take it easy your first time."

Hyunjin whimpered when Chan removed his fingers, feeling strange without the rhythmic movement. But it didn't last long when Chan lined himself up and stared down at the impatient younger.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop for tonight if you feel uncomfortable in-"

"Please, please Hyung, don't want to stop," Hyunjin sobbed, more tears filling his eyes.

Chan nodded slowly and began to push in slowly. He was utterly surprised by how prepared the boy was, the tip of his cock slipping in fairly easily but midway down the shaft that is when he could feel that he was beginning to stretch Hyunjin out further. His eyes squeezed shut, wincing softly at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. 

"I can stretch you further before we can continue," Chan whined, hating seeing the pretty boys face scowl in discomfort. 

"No, it's okay," Hyunjin expressed, opening his eyes to stare up at Chan. "Maybe if you kissed me?"

Chan didn't skip a beat, he connected their lips. Both getting lost in the taste of each other. Chan had never kissed someone or merely taken the time to make something so special for someone. He knew what it was like to lose your virginity to some douche who could care less about both parties, oh did he know too well. 

When he had kissed the boy against that cement wall he knew that he needed to be the one to take Hyunjin's virginity and he needed to make it as special as possible. But he was getting far too carried away himself. He had joked that the little virgin would be the lost little puppy, but he had a feeling that he was going to be the needy one clinging to the freshman after this. 

Chan pushed into the boy, bottoming out his cock in a single stroke hoping that the boy was distracted enough with the kiss. Hyunjin gasped into the kiss, the uncomfortable feeling only lasting a moment as Chan started to move slowly. 

Hyunjin moaned, his chest falling and rising with each small stroke. The feeling was overwhelming, to say the least. 

Chan moaned, his cock being swallowed up by the boy's tight walls. The warm squishy cavern hugging him tightly, warming his stomach with each stroke. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, the two boys holding onto each other tightly. Chan’s head rested on Hyunjin’s chest as he moved slowly in and out of the boy. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin cried out, his gentle moans becoming whimpering sobs as he broke out into tears once again. 

“You going to cum baby?” Chan cooed, pulling his head away from Hyunjn’s chest. His hand coming up and wiping the tears from Hyunjin’s flushed cheeks. 

The boy simply nodded his head sobbing softly, with his lips parted. Chan couldn’t deny, he was close too. 

“My ear, my ears are my weak spot,” Chan panted. 

Hyunjin reached up and rubbed the lobe of his ear in his fingers, gliding his finger up and down. 

“Fuck,” Chan moaned, his body heating as he released in the boy. But he continued to thrust in and out, drawing out his orgasm and making sure Hyunjin reached his. 

Chan reached down, pressing his thumb to the slit of Hyunjin’s cock, rubbing it softly. Triggering the boy underneath him to cum as well. 

The boys laid in silence for a while, panting and going over everything that had just happened in the past hour or so. Hyunjin was the first to sit up. 

“I guess I should get going,” Hyunjin spoke softly. He hadn’t realized that it would be so hard to leave, the idea of an intimate moment like that disappearing into nothing the second he walked out of the room. 

Chan tutted softly, “You can stay.”

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin questioned, “I thought you weren’t a fan of lost puppies?”

“I’m not, but I think I could make an exception for you. Now come cuddle me before I change my mind.”

Hyunjin smiled widely and crawled back into the other's arms. 

“Can we do that again?” Hyunjin finally asked. 

“We could do that whenever you want, you were such a good boy today, think of it as a well-deserved reward,” Chan spoke softly, his hoarse sleepy voice like music to Hyunjin’s ears. 

Chan pulled the boy closer into him, kissing his forehead softly before laying his head back on the pillow. Hyunjin fell asleep in his arms contently. 

A relationship that blossomed from a deflowerment.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags that I missed please let me know. I hope you enjoyed ^-^
> 
> Also if you would like a part 2 please let me know


End file.
